


Aftermath

by KillerOfHope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Hunt, Sleepy Sex, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: Sam and Castiel DP Dean. Dean loves it.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 5th Round of Spn_Masquerade.

It's starts out with Sam flopping himself down on the sofa, legs stretched out and far too tired after their last hunt yet also too hyped to find rest yet. 

"Guys, if you want to go ahead don't mind me," Sam mumbles and throws one arm over his eyes. After spending the last week in cave system, living in the dark the lamps above his head are far too bright. "I will join you later." 

"Ah, c'mon Sammy, it's no fun without you." Sam hears Dean complain, but that's not the best motivation to move his ass from the couch. 

"Nope. As long as it involves moving away from this spot, I refuse to partake in any sexual activity." 

Sam is firm in his announcement, but he has forgotten how needy Dean can be after a hunt and Castiel likes to enable him. 

"Well, perhaps that can be arranged." 

The angel's voice is deep and full of promise, yet Sam refuses to budge an inch. They can all go to hell again for all he cares. While he has showered on the way back to the bunker, he has still bruises that have yet to fade and aches in his shoulders that will take time to heal. 

Hearing Dean and Cas whispering to each other becomes background noise and Sam is lulled into the strange state where he can feel the universe flowing through him. Just a few more minutes and he can escape reality, but then he feels two hands fumbling with his jeans. 

Sam grunts as Dean climbs over him, positioned in a way that doesn't put any weight on him. Hence why Sam doesn't bother to open his eyes. 

But he does groan, when Dean frees his cock and runs his hand over it. 

"For someone who says he's not interesting, this thing in my hands telling quite a different story." 

Sam ignores the smugness in Dean's voice, only get more comfortable when his brother shuffles around and the next heartbeat there's a wet tongue running over the head of his cock. Making a small content noise, Sam opens his legs to give Dean more room. He is tired, but he will not stop his brother if he wants to suck him off this badly. 

From somewhere Cas is telling Dean what to do. Something about raising his ass and getting naked.  

Then he falls asleep with his dick in Dean's mouth.  
  


* * *

 

Cas carefully bends Dean over the armrest and gestures him to be quiet. The older Winchester is still sucking Sam's dick and if he didn't know how hard the last week was, it would have offended Dean that is little brother cares so little about getting blown. 

"Knowing Sam this is just a power nap," Castiel whispers. "He will wake up shortly, which gives us time to prepare you."

Dean groans around Sam's cock and only lifts his hips to let Cas do his magic with his fingers. 

* * *

 

  
Fifteen minutes later Sam wakes up to Dean's whimpering. He is familiar with that noise and this time, he's more interested before his nap. How can he not, when Dean is lying above him, careful not to touch him while Cas is already fucking him from behind. 

Relaxed and content, Sam raises his hand to run his fingers through Dean's hair. 

"Please Sammy," Dean rasps. "Please, fuck me too. Cas said I can't come until you're inside me as well." 

"I guess, I should repay you. You must have done a good job that I came in my sleep. Did you swallow, Dean? Did you suck me clean again, when you were done?"

Dean babbles an incoherent answer as he's shifted around until Sam's fingers join the angel's cock fucking him open. 

"He will love it, when your cock joins us next," Castiel grumbles behind Dean. The expression on his big brother's face goes slack and he shudders. Partly because Sam just added two more fingers and because the memory of previous times that makes him ravenous for more. 

"I want you inside me too," Dean whines and clenches around Sam's fingers as they rub over Castiel's cock as well. "I want you both." 


End file.
